Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (with Madelyn)
by Ellis97
Summary: One thing on your minds is that, "Why wasn't Madelyn in Frankencreepy?". Well, here's my version on the movie but with Madelyn. Velma is brainwashed by the evil Dinklestein curse and now it's up to Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Madelyn to save the day and solve the mystery.
1. Madelyn Gets a Message

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like it's time we took a small break from Boomerland and did a little focus on Scooby and the gang in their world. This is their most recent adventure, Frankencreepy, but this time it has Madelyn in it. What would happen if Doe-Eyes Dinkley had joined the gang in it? Find out in this hilarious parody!**

* * *

><p>It had been several months since Scooby-Doo and his friends helped Velma Dinkley's kid sister, Madeyln solve the Griffin mystery in Whirlin Merlin's Magic School. Now, Madelyn is an apprentice magician and is amazing at it. Yep. Madelyn really missed her big sister and her friends. She especially missed her dreamboat, Shaggy Rogers. Madelyn loved Shaggy more than anything. Every time she saw him, she would scream like crazy and hug him till his eyes popped out. She enjoyed being a magician and all, but really wanted to see her sis again. Until, one day, somebody knocked on her door.<p>

She answered it. There was a man there.

"Hi." she said "How can I help you?"

"Are you Madyeln Dinkley?" he said

"Yes." she answered "Who are you?"

"My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I am your family's new laywer. I've got some something I must give you and your sister: Velma" he replied

"Velma?" she said

"Yes. You must come with me at once." he said

"Okay." she said

Madelyn took the paper from the mans hand "It says that me and Velma are the heirs of our great great uncles haunted castle in Transylvania, Pennsylvania. I didn't even know there was a Transylvania in Pennsylvania."

"Believe me baby, there sure is." Mr. Crawley said "You've also been invited to join your sister in celebration of her inheritance."

"With my sister!" said Madelyn "AWESOME!"

"So will you come?" said Crawley

"Well I guess I could take a vacation." said Madelyn

"Then it's settled then." Mr. Crawley said "I'll see you at the castle in one week. Good day."

As Crawley left, Madelyn started packing her bags.

"I can't wait to see Velma again." She said "I'm always so excited to see my big sister. And plus, wherever she goes, the gang goes. And wherever the gang goes, Shaggy goes. So He'll be there. So DOUBLE AWESOME!"

"Yes. Double awesome indeed." said Crawley with an evil smile.

Madelyn was jumping for joy when she saw the phone on her drawer.

"Hmm." Madelyn thought "I should call them up. After all, they'd be so happy to see me."

She picked up the phone and dialed Velma's phone number. She got the machine

"Hey, Velma. It's me, Madleyn. I'm coming home. See ya, Sis!" said Madyeln

And she was off. The next day she was in Coolsville on her way to Crawley's law office.

**MEANWHILE...**

Meanwhile back in Coolsville, Ohio (about many many miles away to be exact) Velma and her friends were doing webcast. It was her best friend Daphne Blake who started it. It was called "Jeepers, It's Daphne!" In said webcast, they recap all of their adventures recently.

"I heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience." He said "Is that true?"

"It sure is, alexsuperfan2112. It all started when the band accidentally conjured up the ghost of mamba wamba, a freaky voodoo witch doctor.

Oh, look! We have a live video chat." said Daphne

It was Fred Jones, the leader of the gang.

"Hey Daphne!" Fred said over the screen.

"Oh hi Freddy!" Daphne said back.

"Great show. I just wanted to point out that as "Velma has taught us again and again,there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song." Fred explained.

"That's amazing." Daphne awkwardly said.

"Oh. Wait, what?" said The rockdude

Then Shaggy and Scooby joined the webcast

"Oh, hey, Daph." said Shaggy

"Shaggy, Scooby!" said Daphne

"But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it?" said Shaggy

"Oh, yeah. They were really creeps and crawls." Shaggy said "A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers."

"We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives." said Daphne

Just then, Velma came up on screen.

"Hi, Daphne." Velma said "Great show."

"Thanks, Velma!" Daphne said "You know, I was just singing your brain's praises. I know, I was watching. But that's just number crunching.

It's your personal magnetismthat allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one." Velma showed Daphne a photo of a man with an iron mask. "Remember Old Iron Face?"

"Oh, do I ever." Daphne rolled her eyes "He was actually mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison.

"No no. You're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. Ohh! Like that dude was creepy." Shaggy shivered.

"Reah reepy." Scooby nodded.

"That's right." Fred said "At least until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance."

"Mm-hmm." Shaggy said "That's right."

Just then, someone else came up. It was the same guy Madelyn encountered earlier.

"Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question?" Daphne asked "Is it about my modeling pictures?"

"What?" Mr. Crawley shook his head Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley"

and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family.

"Lawyer? Family?" Velma asked confused.

"Uh..." Daphne paused herself.

"Uh, clearly this is some sort of scam." Velma said.

"Scam? Velma!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information." Velma crossed her arms.

"Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But..." he said

Velma sent him away

"Velma, you're ruining my show." Daphne said annoyed "Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information."

"And all the cool stuff you can buy, too." Said the guy with the Daphne photos, who had returned

"Velma, please! It's a family emergency." Said Crawley "You must come to my office at once. I'm texting you my address."

Just then, Velma closed Mr. Crawley's window.

"Whoops. Looks like we lost him." Velma smiled "Moving on."

"He said it was an emergency." Freddy said "We need to meet him right away."

" We don't, Freddie, it's really OK." Velma waved her hands.

"Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'." Freddy said.

Shaggy and Scooby and Velma closed their windows.

Daphne had no choice, Freddy was the leader of the gang and after all, she couldn't say no to Freddy.

"Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please." Daphne blew a kiss to the camera and shut down her computer.

"Wait. What about the modeling thing?" Said the guy with the Daphne photos.

The gang went right into the Mystery Machine and off they were, on another whirlwind big city adventure. Oops! Wrong movie!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it, Scooby and the gang are on their ways to the lawyer's office and they're about to meet Velma's baby sis, too bad Velma knows that and the others don't. Shaggy's gonna so surprised.**


	2. Mystery Time!

Scooby and the gang had arrived at the office to see Crawley and Madelyn already waiting for them.

"Velma, You and your sister Madleyn are the only benafisheraireys to yoyr great great uncle's castle." said Crawly.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Madleyn?" Shaggy gulped

"SHAGGY!" Madelyn ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Shaggykins. I missed you. I missed you. I missed you."

Madelyn started kissing Shaggy's whole face ravenously and Shaggy kept trying to resist.

"Hey Madleyn" said Velma

"Oh. Hi, Velma." said Madleyn.

The two sisters ran up to each other and hugged. They were so happy to see each other.

"Great to see you little sis." Velma hugged her baby sister "It's been a while."

"Ditto." Madelyn smiled widely.

"Hi, Madelyn" said Daphne

"Daphne!" Madelyn hugged Daphne "Great to see you. Looking good."

"Hey there." said Fred

"Rey? Rhat about me?" said Scooby

"I couldn't forget you Scooby-Doo!" Madelyn hugged Scooby and kissed his nose.

"Now back to business!" said Crawly.

"Oh sorry." Velma said "Proceed."

"Ok." said Crawly "Now, Velma, due to an unusual proviso in the will, you, and Madleyn, as the youngest members of the Dinkleys, get to inherit the entire property, including the castle in Transylvania."

"Castle in Transylvania?!" Scooby and Shaggy screamed and Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"You needn't worry." said Crawly "This castle isn't in eastern Europe. It's in Transylvania, Pennsylvania. It's a rural village of ethnic Transylvanians, who like the Amish, choose to live in a more...Aah...traditional. Well, you must be thrilled about this. You'll be women of property and inherit all of your family's fortune.

"Madyeln and I don't want anything to do with our great-great-Uncle Basil. They can give all of it away for all I care." said Velma.

"Give it away?" asked Madelyn.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" said Dpahne

"Perhaps that's just as well, considering all that talk about that supernatural curse hanging over the estate." said Crawly.

"Curse?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. It said that anyone who dares to gets too close to the baron's legacy will lose what they love the most and then be utterly destroyed." said Crawly.

"Don't worry! We'll stay away from the baron's legacy! And his armacy! and his footacy!" said Shaggy.

The gang left the office, however Daphne stopped them at the front door.

"Wait a minute, Velma. If you and Madyeln are related to a baron, that makes you royalty. You can inherit tiaras." said Daphne

"Why wouldn't you want your inheritance? You don't believe in the curse, do you?" asked Fred.

"Well duh course I don't believe in the curse. You should know me better than that." Velma gave a snooty look. "Just leave me alone, Fred."

"All right! Gee, Madyeln. Your's sister a cranky girl." said Fred.

"Havent seen her like that since second prize in the science fair." Madelyn said.

Just then, there was a strange sound coming from the van. Fred grabbed Daphne's wrist.

Daphne was puzzled "Jeepers, Fred, what-"

"Daphne! I am the only one who knows every last single sound the Mystery Machine makes and that sure as heck is so not one of them!" Freddy assured her.

"Then if it isn't, what is it?" Madelyn asked.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Fred ordered.

Everyone ducked down and shut their eyes tight. It was like a killer earthquake, but in an office. Suddenly the van exploded. It blew right into smithereens. Everyone was left speechless- until they finally said something.

"THE CAR!" They screamed at the same time.

"NOOOOO!" Fred screamed and ran to his precious Mystery Machine "MYSTERY MACHINE! My poor baby."

"FRED JONES, DAPHNE BLAKE, VELMA DINKLEY, SHAGGY ROGERS AND SCOOBY-DOO!" echoed a strange, scary voice.

They looked and saw a figure on the roof of the building. It was a monster with a cape and mask.

"W-who are you?" Scooby asked.

"AND WHY DID YOU DESTORY MY CAR?!" Fred sobbed.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW, SCOOBY AND FREDRICK! I AM THE GHOST OF VELMA'S ANCESTOR, BASIL! AND I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU A WARNING!" said the figure.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS! NOT TO MENTION MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" said Madelyn.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!" shouted Shaggy.

"SILENCE!" the figure screamed.

That was enough for everyone to shut their yaps.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME, VELMA!" said the figure.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Madyeln demanded.

"SILENCE! WHO IS THIS PERSON WHO SO RUDELY DARES TO INTERPURT ME?" the figure screamed.

"THAT'S MY SISTER, MADYELN!" said Velma. "SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"OK! NOW LISTEN TO ME, VELMA AND MADYELN! YOU TWO AND YOUR FRIENDS IN DANGER OF PULLING MY CURSE ONTO YOURSELVES! IF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DARE TO GO TO MY CASTLE, YOU ALL LOSE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE MOST AND WHEN YOU LEAST, I SHALL DESTORY YOU ALL! MWA-HA-HA-HA!" said the figure.

The strange figure disappeared and was gone out like a light.

"That was weird." Daphne remarked.

"But g-g-good advice." Shaggy shivered "Lets like take the monsters advice and scram-o."

"Right behind you Raggy." Scooby nodded.

"NO." said Fred.

"Rhy not?" Scooby asked.

"You heard what that ghost said." Shaggy added.

"Fred, We've dealt with some crazy monsters in the past but this one blew up the van." said Daphne

"THAT IS EXACTLY! WE ARE TAKING VELMA AND MADELYN THERE, DAPHNE!" said Fred "Together we've brought down more than our share of villains, with nothing more than pluck, Jerry-rigged traps, and a box of Scooby snacks. And for no better reason than a love of justice, and my van and a knack for meddling and a love for my van."

"Why Did you say van twice?" asked Daphne.

"I didn't. Don't distract me, Daphne. I'm on a roll, But now, we find the forces of evil have come to us. Why? We don't know why. Who? We can't say. But there is one thing we can say for certain. They killed my van. This time...This time it's personal." said Fred

"But what about us?" Scooby asked "We could all die."

"It's gonna be life risking, but we have to go, Scooby." Fred proclaimed.

"Yeah, Like without the Mystery Machine, how are we even supposed to get there?" said Shaggy

"Maybe there's a trian." said Fred

Oddly enough there was a train. Predictable as it was, and it certainly was predictable, Scooby, Madelyn, and the gang ran right into the train ready for another adventure. Could they find out who destroyed the Mystery Machine and end the curse? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, Scooby and the gang are on their way to Transylvania, PA. Can they find out who destroyed the Mystery Machine? Will Freddy stop lamenting? Will they end the curse? And will Shaggy finally fall for Madelyn? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Terror Express

Madelyn and the gang were in the train to Transylvania. They had been ready for another mystery…well almost all of them.

"Like Velma, why is it everywhere we go there's a bad guy to stop?" Shaggy asked Velma.

"Because, we're detectives, that's what we do." Velma remarked with a snooty look.

"Coul you be any snootier?" Freddy asked.

"I rove rhis rain ranyray." Scooby said.

"Like yeah." Shaggy said "Too bad there's nothing good to eat here."

"Well I'm not eating till we get that ghost and find out who killed my van!" Fred vowed.

"And I'm not eating till we find sometime good" said Shaggy.

"Re neither." said Scooby.

"Shaggy I don't care where we are as long a I'm with you." Madelyn hugged Shaggy's arm.

"HELP!" yelped Shaggy.

"Boy, Freddy sure is determined to solve the mystery." Daphne said to Velma.

"We'll I don't want to solve this mystery at all." Velma crossed her arms "I don't want anything to do with my great uncle."

"What's your problem anyways Velma?" Daphne asked "Why are you being so mean?"

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

"You've been acting weird." Freddy said.

"Velma doesn't like to talk about this stuff." Madelyn said.

"Rokay." Scooby shrugged.

"Well the sooner we get there, the better." Daphne said.

Just then, something buzzed in her purse. It was her cell phone. She saw something on the screen, it was an article, she read it.

"What's it say Daph?" Freddy asked.

"Let me show ya." she said, showing Fred the phone.

Here's what the article said:

_"What blue-spectacled teen super sleuth is hiding a terrible family secret? Hint: She wears orange knee socks every day."_

"Now who could that be?" Shaggy wondered.

"Rye don't know Raggy." Scooby shrugged.

"Guys!" Daphne slapped her head "That's Velma!"

"Oh yeah." Shaggy chuckled "I knew that."

"So did I." Scooby said nervously.

"So Velma, why don't you explain yourself?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Daphne added "Is there something you're not telling us?"

They all stared at Velma like she was hiding something.

"It's time to come clean sis." Madelyn put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Alright." Velma said "I'll tell you everything. My last name wasn't always Dinkley."

"Gang it's time you knew of my deep, shameful family secret. My family name wasn't ALWAYS Dinkley."" Velma bowed her head "Like many emigre families, our original name was Americanized when we disembarked at Ellis Island from the old world."

Madelyn continued "Me and Velma, are the direct descendents of the evil Dr. Von Dinkenstein."

"Von Dinkenstien?" asked Daphne.

"Who's that?" Scooby asked.

Velma continued to explain "Back in the old country, legend had it that he was the man who created a monster. It was this story that inspired Mary Shelley to write her famous novel, "Frankenstein." I don't believe that my ancestor ever succeeded in actually creating the monster, of course, but the fame created by Shelley's story haunted my family."

"It caused a kind of madness in some of our relatives who wished to achieve where our ancestors had failed, to reclaim the family name and its occupation." Madelyn finished.

"We decided not to talk about it, because we thought it was a deep dark family secret." Velma said "We couldn't tell anyone, not even our dearest most trustworthy friends. That's what I've been hiding."

Too bad the others were drifting off into space. Fred was thinking about the great times he and the Mystery Machine had together (such as when it's former owners tried to hijack it, when they crashed it during that Witch's Ghost episode, and more), Daphne had been looking at her modeling photos, and Shaggy and Scooby had been thinking about food.

"Hey, Does it fell like the train's going faster?" said Fred.

"Jinkies! You're right!" said Velma.

"We've gotta tell the conductor to slow down!" said Daphne.

"Like I shouldn't gone easy on the bag of sunchips I ate before we got on the trian!" said Shaggy, cluthing his stomach.

"You ate a whole bag of sun chips before we broaded?" said Daphne.

"I though there was gonna be good food on the train!" said Shaggy.

"And you didn't share them with me?!" said Scooby.

"Hey! You didn't share the pepperoni pizza that YOU ate before we got on!" said Shaggy

"You ate a whole pepperoni pizza?" asked Madyeln.

"Reah!" said Scooby, cluthing his stomach. He grabbed Daphne's purse and puked into it.

"Scooby! No!" whined Daphne "That's my new bag!"

Shaggy puked out the window.

"Quit complaining," Velma said "You've got eight more back home."

"We should've brought a doggy bag." Freddy said.

"Don't worry. We'll go to the conductor and see what's going on." said Velma.

They went to see the conductor.

Along the way, They came across some ugly looking passagers.

"Freaky passagers." whispered Fred.

"Fred!" whispered Daphne.

"Shaggy! Scooby! The conductor's car is on the other side of these passegers!" said Velma.

"And you want us go there? Like No Thanks, Velma Dinkley Von Dinkenstien!" said Shaggy.

"Or you could wait right here with me." Madleyn batted her eyelashes.

Shaggy gulped. "Velma...come back."

"Come on Scooby! We'll jump over them!" said Shaggy, picking up Scooby.  
>"Are you insane?" said Scooby.<p>

Next thing, poor Scooby-Doo knew, He was flying over the ugly people. He land on the floor on the other side. Shaggy then jumped and landed next to the dog.

"Rhat wasn't cool, Raggy!" said Scooby.

"Sorry, Scooby! Are you okay?" said Shaggy.

"Reah!" said Scooby.

Madylen then jumped over the crowd.

"Ta-da!" said Madyeln.

"Man I can not shake her!" said Shaggy.

"Re's rot rills." Scooby said.

"Looks like those aerobic lessons paid off." Madelyn hugged Shaggy.

They got to their and ran to the door of the conductor's car. Shaggy tugged on the knob

"The door's locked" he yelled.

"What?" said Fred.

"He said The door's locked!" said The ugly people.

"Try breaking the door down!" said Fred.

"What?" said Shaggy.

"He said trying breaking the door down!" said The ugly people

"Are you nuts?" asked Shaggy.

"What?" shouted Fred.

"He said are you nuts?" shouted The ugly people.

"Hey pal!" Madyeln said, pounding on the door "Do you think you could slow down? Some passengers here are getting carsick!"

Just then, the conductor looked the door and opened it only to reveal something shocking and scary. HE WAS THE BARON'S GHOST!

"Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" laughed the Ghost.

"ZOINKS!" said Shaggy.

"You should heeded my warning for now you must face the Von Dinkenstien Curse!" he said "Each of you is to lose something you love the most and then you are all to be destoryed!"

"What exactly does he mean by each of us are gonna lose something we love the most and then we are gonna be destroyed guys?" Madelyn asked.

"You'll find soon enough!" said the ghost "Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" The ghost cackled and vanished like a light.

"Hey!" said one of the ugly people "Your blonde friend is demeading to know why you are doing nothing to slow down the train!"

"Tell him WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Shaggy.

"What?" shouted Fred.

"He said WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" said all the ugly people, they all started to panic!

Fred, Daphne and Velma worked their way through the panicking ugly crowd till finally they reached Shaggy, Scooby and Madelyn.

"Where's the conductor?" asked Fred.

"The conductor was the BARON'S GHOST!" said Shaggy.

"The Baron?!" asked Daphne.

"He like said that we'll all lose something we love the most and then we'll all be destoryed!" said Shaggy "And the worst part is we'll be taking all those ugly people out there with us!" said Shaggy.

"SHAGGY! THAT IS SO RUDE!" said Daphne.

"We are not dying on a runaway train!" said Velma.

Shaggy stammered "B-b-b-but the ghost..."

"Quit whining Shaggy!" Velma pointed at Shaggy.

"Hey! Don't talk to my angel that way!" Madelyn grabbed Shaggy's arm.

"I AM NOT YOUR ANGEL! STOP SAYING THAT!" yelled Shaggy.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME, SHAGGYKINS! I'm defeneding you!" said Madelyn.

"Reah Raggy." Scooby said "You should thank her."

"Somebody pull the train brake!" said Daphne.

Madelyn grabbed the brake and it broke off.

"Zoinks! The brake broke!" said Shaggy

"Now we panic." Scooby pointed out.

"AAAHHHHH!" They screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Scooby-Doo and his friends had gotten themselves in a jam now. Could our heroes survive the crash and find out who blew up the van? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Another Mystery to Solve" or "Bride of Dinklestein". Oops wrong cartoon!**


	4. A Not So Happy Welcome and a New Ally

When we last left our heroes, they were going to be victims of a train crash. The train was going really fast!

"WE HAVE TO SLOW THE TRAIN DOWN!" said Velma

"BUT HOW? IN CASE YOU BLACKED OUT FOR A MINUTE, SHAGGY BROKE THE BRAKE OFF!" said Daphne

"HEY! LEAVE MY SWEETIE ALONE!" Madelyn demanded.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEETIE!" Shaggy protested.

"RANY RANS, RED?" said Scooby.

"DON'T RUSH ME, SCOOB!" I'M THINKING!" said Fred "YOU CANT RUSH PERFECTION!"

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA! FRED TELL EVERYONE TO GO BACK INTO THE CAR WIHT THE UGLY PEOPLE!" said Velma.

"VELMA! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?" said Daphne.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?" shouted one of the ugly passengers.

"SORRY!" said Velma.

Velma was always the brains of the group, so they decided to trust her.

"QUICK, GANG! BACK INTO THE UGLY PEOPLE CAR!" Fred ordered.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" said a disfigured girl.

"YOU SHUT UP! ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE TRYING TO SAVE YOU ALL!" Fred shouted back, while he and the gang ran back into the previous train car.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" screamed her mother "NOW YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I WILL KEEL YOU!"

"SORRY, LITTLE GIRL!" said Fred.

"Oh Shaggy," Madelyn hugged Shaggy "If we none of us make it, I just want to know I love you and I always will."

"Please Velma, SAVE US!" Shaggy squeaked.

"OK, VELMA! NOW WHAT?" asked Fred.

"PULL OUT THE ROD CONNECTING THIS CAR TO THE LEAD CAR!" said Velma.

"HURRY, FREDDY! THE TRAIN COULD CRASH AT ANY MINUTE!" said Daphne.

"OKAY!" said Fred.

Freddy pulled the rod just like Velma had said. Would this work? Of course it would! After all, you can't expect one of the heroes to die.

Suddenly the cars started to slow down. While the lead trian, now disconnected, zoomed into a building with a clock and was destroyed.

"Whew! it worked!" said Fred.

"That was close!" sighed Shaggy.

"Rank goodness." Scooby sighed.

"Yeah like I was afraid I'd have to die with those ugly trolls." Daphne remarked.

"HEY!" They shouted.

"Oh, YOU can tell them ugly, but WE can't! Is that it?" asked Velma.

"Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black!" Madelyn pointed to Daphne.

"Reah." Scooby growled.

"Hey!" Daphne crossed her arms and pouted "I can't help being beautiful. It's in the genes. It runs in the family."

"And I thought our family history was rough!" Madelyn whispered to Velma.

"Tell me about it sis." Velma remarked.

"Anyways, lets go." Fred told the gang.

THe cars started to pull into town and the gang got out. There was a crowd waiting

"Okay, Don't worry. No need to thank us." said Fred.

"Just doing our job." Shaggy added.

"What is the meaning of this blowing up our train not to mention our town clock?!" A man with a stache and police outfit asked "Well I'm waiting!"

We've done the ton a service with out the live we've saved." said Velma.

The man looked at her and Madelyn.

"HOLY GOOKENHIME! YOU TWO ARE VON DINKENSTIEN GIRLS! I'd know those glasses anywhere!" the cop gasped. He looked at Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby "HOW DARE YOU BRING THESE EVIL GIRLS INTO OUR COMMUNITY?!"

"Relma's rot revil." said Scooby.

"SILENCE!" He looked back at her and Madelyn. "YOU TWO ARE TO LEAVE AT ONCE! YOUR FAMILY IS NOT WELCOME IN OUR TOWN!" said the man "YOUR FAMILY MONSTER MADE ME LIKE THIS!" He showed them a duster where a hand should be.

"Like why'd the monster replace your hand with a duster?" asked Shaggy.

"The monster ate my hand. I am the one who suppiled the duster." said the man.

"What a jerk." Fred said.

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

"You can't blame Velma and Madelyn for something their Uncle did." said Daphne

"Of course we can! We blame their entire bloodline for the Von Dinkenstein curse." said the man.

"Ja!" said the crowd.

"Seriously?" said Velma.

"Seriously, young lady." said a over weight man with a top hat and mustahance "I am Mr. Burger, the Burgermeister of this town."

"You're a burger?" said Shaggy.

"Burger?" said Scooby.

"100%" said Burger.

"I've never met a talking burger." Scooby he licked the man

"Ugh." he said.

"Blehh! Needs ketchup." said Scooby.

"That's Burgermeister." said Burger "It means mayor." he turned to Velma "Now, to answer your question, young lady, ever since the monster was destroyed, the baron's ghost has haunted us, and now tourism is dead, and our famed factory barely stays open."

"Factory?" Freddy asked.

"Our factory." said Burgermeister.

"What odes this town make?" said Fred

"We are the premeire torch making industry!" said Burgermeister "Inspector Krunch!" he pointed at the man with the duster hand

"Flame on!" said Inspector Krunch.

The torchs the crowd were holding instantly lit themsleves.

"An industry for torches?" Madelyn asked. "What's this world coming to?"

The villagers raised their torches like they had never raised them before. Like their torches were gods!

"These village idiots are always a little weird." Daphne whispered to Velma.

Suddenly someone tugged at Shaggy's arm. He looked down.

"Zoinks!" He shouted "Who are you?"

He was a little hunchback man with an ugly face. He said "You, all of you, Come with me."

"Sure okay." Shaggy said awkwardly "Come on gang."

Scooby and the gang had followed the hunchback to wherever he was taking them. Somehow, the guy looked trustworthy.

"Me Iago" said the man.

"Nice to meet you, Iago." said Velma "Me, Velma."

"And Me Madeleine." said Madelyn.

"You two Von Dinkenstines" said Iago.

"Factory?" Freddy asked.

"Me Daphne" said Daphne.

"Me Fred" said Fred.

"Like Me Shaggy" said Shaggy.

"Scooby-Doo." said Scooby.

Velma just looked at them.

"Ah, your dog speaks." Iago observed.

"Yep that's my pal." Shaggy said.

"What you want with us?" Velma asked.

"Rand why ron't you rate Relma rand Raderyn rike rall the other rillagers?" asked Scooby.

"Iago no understand weird talking dog." said Iago.

"Oh like he asked you why you don't hate Velma and Madelyn like the other villagers." Shaggy corrected Iago.

"Oh. Iago thanks baggy dressed hippe." said Iago

"Like, Who's calling 'baggy dressed'? He's wearing a cloak." Shaggy whispered to Daphne.

"Shaggy shut up." Daphne whispered.

"Don't tell my angel to shut up." Madelyn whispered back.

"I AM NOT YOUR ANGEL!" Shaggy whispered loudly.

"Iago servant to Von Dinkenstien family. Iago no harm them." said Iago.

"You no harm them?" Madelyn asked.

"Right. Iago no harm masters." He explained.

"So why do you want us?" Velma asked.

"I guess we'd better follow him." Daphne said. "

"Right behind you Raphne." Scooby followed her.

"Do you have a car?" Daphne asked.

"No but it not very far from here." Iago said.

Scooby and the gang were on their way to the Dinklestein Castle. What were the answers to the ghosts and zombie's riddles? There was only one way to find out! At the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, Iago's taking Scooby-Doo and the gang to the Von Dinklestein Castle! Will this guy help them solve the mystery on who's trying to kill them? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Welcome to the Caslte

Iago drove Velma, Madyeln and the gang to the castle in a cariagge

"So, now he's now driving us down a deserted road to who knows where?." said Shaggy

"To the Von Dinkenstiens. All generations Von Dinkensteins have hunchback for servant." said Iago "Bad posture bring good luck."

"Iago, you must know our family history." said Velma.

"Why does the ghost of the baron wear that metal mask?" asked Madeleine.

"Yeah, I'm a genius and I can't even figure that out." Velma added. "AND IT'S MY FAMILY!"

"YOUR FAMILY? Hey Sis, What Am I, chopped liver?" asked Madelyn.

"Mmmm. Chopped Liver!" said Shaggy and Scooby

"Ok. OUR Family. Are you happy now?" Velma yelled.

"Yes. I am." said Madelyn folded her arms.

"Legend say on stormy November night, baron work on his experiment. He been collecting parts for project many months from zoo cemetery, harbor, And less savory places. He find creatures, mutants, cobble them together. He was forced to finally give life to creation. But much to baron Von Dinkenstein's chagrin, the villagers became apprised of what he was about to do. They feared That such a creature, assembled from parts discarded, would not know compassion or empathy and have only the capacity for wanton destruction. The villagers put an end to both the doctor and his abomination. So the monster was destroyed and the baron's face permanently at is why he wore the metal mask. But before he died years later, he vowed revenge and cursed the entire town for all eternity!" Iago explained.

"Oh, like eternity, huh? Ho ho ho, that's a long time." said Shaggy.

"Wait. A minute ago you spoke in grunts and ughs. When did you become so loquacious?" asked Velma.

"Uhh... Iago no understand brainy Von Dinkenstien words." said Iago.

"Never mind." Velma said to Iago.

"Hey, Daphne." said Shaggy.

"Yes Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"Back on the train, Scooby and I found out that the Baron's mask looked pretty familiar." He explained.

"Reah rike someone re know." Scooby said.

"Hey gang!" Madelyn pointed to a castle "We're here!"

The carriage stopped. Scooby and the gang hopped out and Iago rode away.

Scooby and the gang knocked on the door and they waited for someone to come to the door.

"Get a load of this grill, Scoob." pointing at the door knob "I wish we had that on the train, 'cause that face could stop a..." when Shaggy turned back, the door was open and he saw a scary-looking woman "Ho ho ho, why, that's... That's a n-n-nice face. That's a very, very nice, nice face."

"Good evening, and welcome to Von Dinkenstein castle. Ve are so glad to have you." The woman said sinisterly.

She closed the door and it sequeak loudly.

"That's quite a squeak." Fred said "I've got some DW-40 in the..."

He stopped.

"Oh Yeah. Never mind." he finished.

"Like what if we wanna leave?" Shaggy asked the woman.

"Come and find me. I have the only key." she said, dropping it into her blouse.

"Now, Von Dinkenstein girls..." She said.

"Actually, it's Dinkley." Velma corrected. "And my name is Velma."

"And I'm her sister, Madelyn." Madelyn introduced herself.

"And these are our friends Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo." Velma introduced the others.

"I am Mrs. Vanders, the housekeeper here at castle Von Dinkenstein." The woman introduced herself "I will show you to your rooms. Follow closely."

The gang followed Mrs. Vanders to where she was taking them. The castle looked kinda scary. It was dark, squeaky, and had cobwebs.

"Follow closely." Mrs. Vanders said "The darkness can be treacherous."

While they walked, They was a strange noise.

"Boy, these old floorboards sure are squeaky." Daphne said.

"Oh! Dude, it seems like this place is being held up with cobwebs." Shaggy said.

"I hope that is not a comment on my housekeeping skills." Mrs. Vanders glared.

"N-no. No, no, no." Shaggy shook his head "Like, we... we love cobwebs. Don't we, Scoob?"

"Reah re do Raggy." Scooby nodded nervously.

They stoped a moment. The noise conitued. It was Miss Vanders farting. Velma was disgusted, and so was everyone else. Not that I blame them.

"I hope we solve this mystery soon." Fred whispered "I wanna get outta here."

"Something you'd like to say?" asked Mrs. Vanders sinisterly.

"No. Nothing." said Freddy.

"Where's Inspector Crunch's duster when you need it?" Velma snarked.

Vanders turned to Velma and glared at her "Von Dinkenstein girl, did you say something you'd like to share mit the group?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Velma nervously shook her head "And it's Dinkley, not Von Dinkenstein."

"With all these lights, your gas bill must be enormous." Daphne said.

"Nein. The castle was built on natural gas resource. We have all the gas we need." Venders said.

"You certainly do" Shaggy whisped, snickering.

"Did you say something?" asked Vanders.

"Uh, No." said Shaggy.

"It's what I thought." She death glared.

"Guess she isn't much of a laugher." whispred Scooby.

"Who is whispering?!" Demanded Vanders.

"Nobody. I didn't hear a thing." said Shaggy.

The gang continued following her to their quarters.

"Von Dinkenstien girls. This is your room." said Vanders, opening a door

"For the last time" said Velma, walking through the door "It's DinkLEY!" She was walking right over an edge. Madleyn quickly grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"Are you okay, Sis?" asked Madelyn.

"Yeah." said Velma.

"What's the big idea?" said Madelyn.

"Sorry about that. That one is certian Death. Really must label these doors." said Vanders. "And now, the highlight of our attraction."

She opened up a door to reveal a mad scientists lab.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped.

"Jeepers." Daphne gasped.

"Jinkies." Velma finished.

"Hold the phone!" said Fred.

"Ra real mad scientist lab!" Scooby stated.

"Cool." said Madylen

"I've been in a Transylvanian castle before, but this is ridiculous." Shaggy said.

"Look at all the mad scientist stuff." said Fred.

"My great-great-Uncle certainly didn't do anything halfway." Velma said "Let's get a closer look at this place."

The gang couldn't believe what they had just seen. A real mad scientists lab. Could this help them in their big case?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, Scooby and his friends are about to tour the lab. Stay tuned for our next chapter!**


End file.
